Raven
by Donnegail
Summary: Les Fédérés prévoient d'attaquer une nouvelle ville. Prévenu par des espions, un groupe de soldats est envoyé sur place pour évacuer les civils et se préparés à riposter si besoin. Elizabeth Swann et James Norrington se joignent à eux et débarquent dans la petite ville calme. Aucun d'eux ne se doute qu'un événement tragique se prépare. OS Elizabeth et James. Présence de OCs.
1. Chapitre 1

_Tous les personnages sont mes création excepté, quelque personnages d'Harry Potter dans le chapitre 2, Elizabeth, James et le Gouverneur Swan. Cependant ces 3 derniers sont des OS. _

_Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, je ne le fait que pour mon plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me donner vôtre avis._

* * *

Un pâle soleil réchauffé les rues étroites de la petite ville.

De temps à autre, une voiture ou une charrette passait, remplie de valises , entassées sur les genoux d'une famille, accompagnée d'un officier dont la médaille brillait faiblement à la lumière claire du jour.

Une camionette se gara sur le bas côté, laissant passée une autre charette puis quelques soldats en sortirent. L'un d'eux, relevant son tricorne noir et levant la tête sur la rue vide, se retourna et regarda sortir de la voiture une jeune femme blonde, habillée de kaki/brun, une dague à la ceinture, accompagnée d'un pistolet.

Elle le rejoingnit et s'adressa à un garde qui venait vers eux.

"- Ils sont tous partis ?

\- Oui, Madame, les dernière familles sont en train d'être accompagnées au Centre.

\- Et les animaux ?

\- Ils y sont déjà, Madame !"

La jeune femme acquiesça.

"- Bien. Veillait à ce qu'ils y restent le temps que dura le combat, je ne veux aucun civil blessé !"

Sachant que dans le mot "civil" elle incluait humains et animaux, le soldat passa un ordre à un camarade qui s'éloigna rapidement vers une charrette et y prit place près de son compagnon d'arme et de la petite famille.

James rejoignit le Caporal déjà sur place pour indiquer les mesures à prendre tandis qu'Elizabeth avançait dans la rue.

Une autre petite charrette tirait par deux cheveux de traits alezan passa et Elizabeth vis une petite fille de quatre ans à peine, portée ses grands yeux bruns sur elle en serrant contre sa poitrine un lapin en peluche. La charrette fit une embraquée sur une pierre et la fillette fit tomber sa peluche sur la route.

Elizabeth ramassa le lapin et fit signe au cochet d'arrêter la voiture. En souriant, elle rendit la peluche à la jeune fille qui lui rendit un sourire bienveillant. Lizzie s'adressa au père de famille.

"- Prenez soin de vous... et de lui, fit-elle avec un regard vers la peluche, je viendrais vous cherchez quand vous pourrez revenir. Dites au garde à l'entrée du camp que le Général Swann vous permets de prendre avec vous votre chien, ajouta t-elle en remarquant une laisse dépasser d'un sac à dos bourrés de vêtements, il vous le rendra aussitôt."

Elle se recula et la voiture redémarra avant de disparraitre au coin d'une rue plus large.

James avança vers elle.

"- Miss Swann, vous père et votre fils vous attendes à L'Hôtel de Ville !

\- Je vous ai déjà dit milles fois de m'appeler Elizabeth, Amiral !"

Elle lui sourit amicalement et le suivis.

* * *

L'Hôtel de Ville, un grand bâtiment de pierres grises, délavées par le temps, se dressait au centre d'une petite place. Un marché devait s'y réunnir tous les jeudis mais par ce jour, où tous les habitants étaient partis, seule une troupe d'armement y grouillait, transportant munitions, armes et protection vers les points stratégiques aménagés à diverses endroits de la ville en cas de replis ou de contre-attaque de l'ennemi, tandis que d'autres camion partait vers les première lignes du combat, qui attendait encore, caché derrière la colline, dans les tentes de toiles grises sales les ordres des Majors. Des Capitaines pressés, jetaient des ordres aux soldats qui se hâtaient de mettre tout en place, en saluant au passage l'Amiral et le Général, qui tous deux leurs rendait leurs saluts, ce qui avait pour conséquence de surprendre les hommes, peu habitués à de tels considérations.

En entrant dans le hall de L'Hôtel, James se dirigea vers un grand homme un peu enveloppé qui aboyait ses ordres à des serviteurs, remplaçant les salles de mariage par des QG et les bureau administratifs par des chambres dédiés aux Généraux eux même. Il tourna son air sévère et peu sympathique vers les deux nouveaux arrivants et ses petits yeux sombres scruttèrent les deux personnes avant de saluer d'un air strict et froid, surtout envers Elizabeth qu'il scruta de haut en se montrant tout juste respectueux dans la salutation.

"- Amiral Norrington ! Général Swann ! Veillez me suivre !"

James ne releva pas le manque évident de respect envers Elizabeth, sans nul doute dût au fait qu'elle soit une femme, mais sa main se crispa sur le manche de son épée, ce qui n'échappa ni au Général, ni à Elizabeth elle même. Tandis que l'Amiral suivait le Général, elle lui frolla la main en lui faisant comprendre par le regard que ce genre de réflexion lui était égale. Elle crut voir James frémir lorsqu'elle lui frôla les doigts mais cela fut si discret qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvée.

Le général poussa une grande porte de bois blanc, qui menna à un salon richement meublé, où tronait un grand bureau de bois sombre. Assis sur deux fauteils de bois sombre, à velour clair, le Gouverneur Swann regardais une carte tandis que le jeune Joseph contemplait les splendides peintures murales du bureau. Dés l'entrée de sa mère, le jeune garçon se leva d'un bond et courrut vers elle.

"- Maman !

\- Joseph ! "

Elizabeth serra contre elle son fils, se baissant à sa hauteur pour que le petit puisses enserrer son cou de ses bras et enfouir son visage dans sa veste foncée.

Il la lâcha ensuite et sourit à L'Amiral qui lui rendit son sourire amical.

Le Gouverneur se leva de son siège et s'alluma James, qui s'inclina, avant de rejoindre sa fille qu'il serra dans ses bras.

Le Général les regarda avec un reniflement de mépris à peine masqué puis parla.

"- Les ennemis ne devrait pas attaquer avant après demain selon nos sources !

-Merci, Général, répondit le Gouverneur, veillez à présent rejoindre vos hommes pour préparer l'attaque !"

Le Général s'inclina à peine et sortit sur le champ. Le viel homme regarda à nouveau sa fille.

"- Tu vas bien à ce que je vois. " il lui passa une main sur la joue, là ou la marque encore récente d'une plaie se distinguait de sa couleur rouge sur la peau pâle.

"- Ce n'est rien, père, juste une égratignure ! Mais vous, vous allez bien aussi !

\- Oh moi ! Je vais comme un homme de mon âge peut se porter ! Et m'occuper de ce jeune Joseph n'est pas si simple. Il tient beaucoup de ton caractère, et de ton envie d'aventures!

\- Oh, mais cela n'est pas un défaut, Gouverneur, et à son âge nous pouvons lui pardonner, ajouta James, avec toujours un sourire bienveillant."

Le Gouverneur aquiessa et donna une petite tappe sur l'épaule de son ami.

"- Allons , je vous conduit à vos chambre !

\- J'y vais ! Suivez moi !, s'exclama Joseph avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte et de s'engager d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, suivit par les 3 adultes.

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée déjà. Elizabeth, allongée dans son lit, somnollait, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Dans la chambre d'à côté, dormait son père et son fils, sous bonne garde. Elle songeait qu'il faudrait qu'ils rejoingnent le campement installé près de la rivière, loin du combat où les villageois étaient allés eux aussi. Elle ne voulait pas risqué de les perdre, une nouvelle fois en ce qui concerné son père. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit. Une explosion se fit entendre dans le lointain. Elle sursauta. Un lointain pas si lointain que ça. Des cris lui parvenait de dehors. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'habilla en toute hâte, elle passait sa veste lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer James, méconnaissable, du sang couvrant sa veste et une partie de son visage. Elizabeth le regarde entrer, bouche bée et avança vers lui.

"- Au mon Dieu, James ! Que vous est-il arriver ?!

\- Miss Swann, répondit-il, hors d'haleine, ne prétend pas attention à la main qu'Elizabeth posa sur sa poitrine avec un air dérouté, on nous attaque !"

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, un lumière vive monta dans les airs et illumina la chambre, avant que tout n'explose.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

James l'attrapa violemment par la taille et la jeta au sol. Elizabeth, un peu sonnée porta les mains au dessus de sa tête. Elle releva la tête quelques instants après et toussa, alors que de la poussière et des débrits projettés dans la pièce l'empêchait de se lever totalement.

Elle tourna la tête et vit James, adossé à un mur, une poutre tombée en travers des jambes. Elle se leva et se précipita sur lui.

"- James !

\- Elizabeth ..., il grimaça et toussa ensuite, Joseph ... votre père.

\- Mais .. vous étes blesser, s'écria t-elle horrifiée en voyant la plaie qu'il portait à la tempe droite et d'où coulait tout ce sang.

\- Moi, ça va aller ... Allez chercher votre père et Joseph, Elizabeth ! Ils doivent sortir d'ici !"

Cette phrase suffis à la jeune fille qui aquiessa et lui passa une main sur la joue gauche avant de filler hors de la chambre tandis que l'Amiral se dégageait des débris.

Elle filla dans le couloir vers la chambre et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

"- Père ! Joseph !"

Elle les vit dans un coin et dégagea rapidement la poutre les bloquant.

"- On doit sortir d'ici ! Et vite !"

Aider par un soldat qui alerté par le bruit lui était venue en aide, elle dégagea sa famille et les conduisit au dehors. Des avions jettait des bombes sur la ville dont une partie brulait, en feu. Des Hommes courrait de partout, tentant de repousser l'ennemi et d'éteindre les flammes. Elle repéra une voiture et y fit monter son père et Joseph.

"- Maman ! Je veux me battre !

-Non, Joseph, reste avec ton grand père !

\- Mais M'man !

\- J't'en prie Joseph ! Fais ce que je te dit !

\- Je prendrais soin de lui, Elizabeth, répondit son père, avant de se pencher sur elle et de lui caressait la joue."

Elizabeth aquiessa et déposa un baiser sur la tête de son fils.

"- Prenez soin de vous ! Je vous aime !"

Elle fit signe au chauffeur qui démarra et suivit la route, devant conduire son fils et son père en lieu sur, elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux et se retourna.

Elle sortit son pistolet et attrapant un ennemi par le col, le tira en arrière et avança vers les rues. Elle rejoingnit le Général, à un poste et tira dans la foulle vers un ennemi qui tomba au sol.

"- On doit les repoussez vers le champs !

\- C'est de la folie, Miss Swann !

\- Général ! Général Swan !, répétat-elle agassée. Et ici on va perdre trop d'hommes , les ennemis sont trop prèts du Camp !"

Elle tira encore et toucha un homme au ventre.

"- Désolé toi... Général, on doit le faire !

\- Ecoutez, je ne laisserai pas une FEMME me dictais ma conduite, est ce clair ?!

\- Et moi je ne laisserais pas un petit général prétentieux laissé mourrir des civils innocents, c'est clair ?! "

La général se renfrogna. Il réfléchis quelques secondes puis aquiessa avec un grognement, et hurla ses ordres aux capitaines .

"- Vous autres ! Dites à vos hommes de repoussez l'ennemi vers la route, on va les éloigner le plus possible du Camp, est ce clair ?!"

Les autres aquiessérent.

Elizabeth se rua dans une rue parallèle. A elle de jouer maintenant ! Elle devait repousser tout ce beau monde HORS de la ville ! Et quelques amis, ne serait pas de trop pour l'aider !

Avec un cri de rage, elle fondit sur un groupe d'ennemis et en tua un avec sa dague avant d'en assomer un autre avec la crosse de son pistolet.

"- Tuer le moins d'ennemis possibles ! Assomez les justes !

"- Bien Général ! "

Elle se fraya un passage avec les autres et réussis à repousser des ennemis hors du passage. Encore vingts rues à dégager comme ça ! La nuit risquait d'être longue !

La rue se dégagea. Aussitôt, rangeant son arme elle s'élança et courrut dans la rue. Un bruit sur sa droite la fit se figer. Un homme debout dans l'obscurité. Elle distingua enfin son visage et soupira.

"- Docteur ! Il ne faut pas me faire une peur pareils ! C'est pas très sympathiques, vous auriez put me tuer !"

Elle s'avança vers lui, désarmé et le regarda lever la main. Main qui tenait une baguette. Elle se figea et bouche bée regarda un sourire mauvais étiré ses lèvres.

"- Avada Ked..!"

Un éclair rouge le frappa en pleine poitrine et le coupa net, l'envoyant contre un mur. Elizabeth se retourna et tomba sur la Bande de Dumbeldore presque au complet. Hermione baissait sa baguette, Ron et Neville arrivaient en courant. Harry aparrut quelques temps plus tard, avec Remus.

"- Oh ... merci !

\- C'était un Mangemort ... Barty Croupton Junior , répondit Remus

\- Pourquoi vous avez avancer vers lui, désarmé ?, me demanda Neville.

\- Il resemble à un ami ... j'ai crut que c'était lui, répondit Lizzie."

Elle s'avança vers le Mangemort et repoussa la baguette tombée au sol l'envoyant sous une porte. Puis elle se pencha sur l'homme inanimé. La ressemblance était assez frappante. Avec un frisson, elle recula.

"- Encore merci!

\- De rien, répondit Harry en levant son balais d'une main, on vous dépose quelque part ?"


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Elle courrait à travers les champs, enjambant les troncs d'arbres morts, poussant les ennemis au sol, se dégageant d'un coup de coude ou de pied et continant sa route.

Elle allait aider un homme par ici, un autre par là, allait renforcer une barricade de ce côté puis dégager une route de ce côté. Hors d'haleine, elle entendit un coup de feu partir et se jeta au sol, en poussant un cri tandis que la balle lui entaillait la joue, re ouvrant sa blessure à peine cicatrisée. Elle tomba dans la boue, sur le ventre et entendit un autre coup partir. L'ennemi tomba aussitôt, une balle dans le coeur, et un homme sauta près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et la redressa. Sonnée, la vue un peu floue, elle porta le regard sur lui. Sa voix parvenait brouillé à ses oreilles puis elle s'éclaircit et sa vision se réctifia. Elle vit alors le visage inquiet de James penchait sur elle et sentit ses bras autour de sa taille. le sang le long de sa joue, la fit grimacer et d'un geste doux, L'amiral essuya le sang de la main.

"- Elizabeth..

\- vous voyez, James, répondit-elle avec un sourire, vous avez enfin finis par m'appeler par mon prénom..."

L'Amiral fronça un peu les sourcils puis sourit doucement.

" vous pouvez vous levez, Miss Swann ?

\- oui, Mr Norrington !"

Elle se leva péniblement, en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'officier.

"- Vous étes épuisé, Elizabeth..

\- oui, mais c'est la guerre mon Amiral !

\- certes... mais perdre un officier n'est pas une bonne chose.. encore moins quand cet officier est vous..."

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers lui et passa la main sur la plaie de la tempe de l'Amiral.

"- Vous étes blessez.

\- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, ça.

-Je sais, répondit-elle avec un petit rire, je dois être fatigué.

\- "dois être" ?! Vous tenez à peine debout !

\- c'est totalement faux !"

Mais à peine tenta t'elle de faire quelques pas, qu'elle trébucha et qu'elle se retrouva au sol si James ne l'avais pas de nouveau retenue.

"- Attention.

\- mouais ... je suis morte de fatigue, je l'avoue ..."

Elle sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Tout d'un coup, un cri rompit le silence. Un cri d'enfant. Elizabeth se figea. Joseph !

Elle se dégagea des bras de l'Amiral et avant qu'il ne put la retenir, s'élença vers l'origine du cri.

Elle courrut, sans penser à autre chose que sauver son fils, un insctint maternelle venue de la nuit des temps régissant ses moindres gestes.

"- Joseph !

\- Maman !"

Elle déboucha sur une étendue boueuse et se figea. Son fils était là, au sol sur le dos, le regard tourné vers elle. Une énorme patte grise posait sur sa poitrine l'empéchait de bouger. L'énorme loup gris avec une croix noire sur le poitrail leva la tête vers Elizabeth et ses yeux roux tirant vers le rouge sang brillérent d'une lueur démoniaque.

"-Raven...

-Trop tard, articula le loup gris d'une voix terriblement froide et dure avant de plonger la gueule sur Joseph.

-NON ! "

Elizabeth s'élança en avant puis se figea avec un cri d'horreur. Les crocs du loup gris se refermérent sur la gorge de l'enfant. Le sang gicla sur le garçon et éclaboussa le museau du loup, qui d'un mouvement violent, releva la tête, arrachant la moitiée de la gorge de l'enfant. Le sang gicla partout au sol, échappant à gros bouillant de la plaie béante. Le loup gris, tenant dans sa gueule la chair dégoulinante d'où le sang coulait sur son pelage eut un sourire sadique, découvrant ses crocs et s'éloigna de quelques pas avec un ricanement mesquin, fixant la mère et l'agonisant de ses yeux couleur sang.

Elizabeth, couchée contre son fils, une main sur sa gorge tentant sans aucun succés d'arrêter l'hémoragie, sanglotait.

"-Non... pitié non...

-Maman...j'ai mal...

-chuut..., répondit-elle doucement en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant dont le regard se voilé d'instant en instant, tout va bien aller, Joseph... ferme les yeux... tu n'auras plus mal, je te le promet...

\- maman.., répondit le petit dont le voix faiblissée aussi, j'ai peur...

\- n'ai pas peur.. je suis là... je t'aime..."

Un dernier souflle s'échappa de la bouche de Joseph et son regard vide se figea sur le visage de sa mère, dont les yeux débordaient de larmes.

Elle sanglota et trembla toute entière avant d'hurler sa peine.

Le combat sembla cèsser et les combattants des deux camps, à proximités, s'avançairent pour contempler le spectacle sordide. Certains léver les yeux vers le ciel et marmonnant quelques phrases, d'autres baisser les yeux ou s'éloigner, tête basse.

James apparut dans la place et s'arrêta net. Il vit le loup qui continuait à ricaner et à lécher le sang sur ses babines, son pelage et ses pattes avec un regard fou, puis porta son regard sur le corps sans vie de Joseph et son coeur se serra. Il s'avança vers Elizabeth qui continuait de crier et de pleurer, ses épaules et tout son corps secouait de sanglots, serrant contre elle le corps sans vie de son fils.

James posa une main sur son épaule.

"- Elizabeth... viens avec moi...

-non...

\- Elizabeth ...

\- NON ! "

Elle le repoussa, le visage dégoulinant et l'Amiral sentit son coeur se serait un peu plus.

Avec regret, il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la souleva de terre, le faisant lâcher le cadavre et l'emportant avec lui un peu plus loin. La Malheureuse se débatit avec vigeur en criant, le martelant de coups, cherchant à se dégager.

Des officiers alliés et des sorciers arrivaient dans la clairière, se figés et quelques sorciers se précipitérent vers le garçon.

James retourna Elizabeth vers elle.

"- Chuut, chut.. calmes toi.. Elizabeth j't'en supplie...

-non, lâches moi ! Joseph ! NOON !"

Elle réussis à se dégager et se retourna mais un bras la retint par la taille. Elle savait son fils mort mais refusait de l'admettre, mais lorsqu'elle vit Remus secoué la tête et recouvrir le corps de sa veste, un râle de douleur lui échappa et elle s'affaissa entre les bras de l'Amiral, perdant connaissance.

James la prit contre lui, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, des larmes coulant lui aussi sur ses joues, et posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune fille.

"- Je suis si désolé.. Elizabeth..."


	4. Chapitre 4

Assis sur une chaise dans une grande pièce vide, les coudes posés sur la table de bois brun clair, le regard dans le vide, accablé de douleur et de détresse, James fixait le vide.

Quelques heures à peines avait passé depuis qu'il avait ramener à l'Hôtel le corps inanimé d'Elizabeth et l'avait portée dans une chambre, tandis que d'autres portaient le corps du jeune Joseph pour qu'il puisse être enterré à leur retour à Port Royal.

Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une dispute qu'il avait eu avec le Général.

En entrant dans le bureau, déséspéré, il avait crié :

"- C'est ce que vous appelez protégeait les civils ?! Espéce de salopard !

\- Norrington, je n'ai fait que mon travail !

\- Oh oui ! bien sur ! Et c'est pour ça que le corps de Joseph repose ici maintenant ?! Il c'est fait égorger par Raven !"

le Général avait pâlit.

"- il ... il est mort ..?

\- oui ..., James c'était un peu calmé, Elizabeth est anéantis..

\- je n'étais pas au courant ...

\- vous auriez dût l'être !"

Il était sortit du bureau du Général sans un regard pour lui et tous deux n'avait plus échanger un mot depuis.

Une porte s'ouvrit et le Gouverneur entra.

"- Amiral !"

Surpris, James se leva et avança jusqu'a lui. Le Gouverneur, le regard vide, parrut un peu surpris de son accoutrement. En effet, Norrington ne c'était pas changé et ses vêtements étaient tout tâchés de boue et de sang, dont le sien venant d'une plaie sur son flanc droit, tandis que son visage était maculé de sang séché.

"- Où est ma fille ?

\- En haut... elle est évanouit, le choc à été dur..

\- dés que j'ai sut j'ai pris une voiture et ... oh, c'est horrible.."

Il s'appuyat sur le dossier d'une chaise et l'Amirala acquiesça.

"- Je sais que vous avez ramené ma fille ici, James ... merci !

\- ne me remercié pas ... je ne l'aurais pas laissé seule, pour tout l'or du monde...

\- Je sais que vous teniez aussi à Joseph... presque comme ... un fils"

Nouvel aquiessement et James détourna le regard en reniflant pour ne pas éclater de nouveau en sanglot, avant de soupirer.

Le Gouverneur tourna la tête autour de lui.

"- Où est monsieur Turner ?

\- il n'est pas là !

\- Comment ? Mais une voiture est partis de la base où il se trouvait ! Il devrait être ici !

\- Il a refusé de venir." La rage enssera de nouveau le coeur de l' peut-on ne pas venir récomforter son épouse à un moment pareils ?!

Une Bonne alla vers eux, Camille la bonne d'Elizabeth depuis des années et aussi son amie, et s'adressa au Gouverneur.

"- Mademoiselle est réveillée et veux vous voir, Monsieur !

\- j'arrive tout de suite, merci Camille !"

La jeune femme s'inclina et remonta au chevet de sa maitresse.

Le Gouverneur la suivit, laissant de nouveau James seul avec ses pensées.

Il décida de monter et fit couler de l'eau, se débbarassa de ses affaires salies. Il se regarda dans le miroir, se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour enlever la saletée. Puis, un gémissement de détresse lui échappa et il se baissa, sanglotant.

Il mit quelques minutes à retrouver son sang-froid et finit rapidement sa toilette avant de mettre des affaires propres et sortit de la chambre.

Il croisa le Gouverneur.

"- Norrington, mon ami !

\- Monsieur ...

\- Allez la voir ! Parlez lui ! Je la sais bouleversée et ... j'ai peur qu'elle ..."

Il ne put en dire d'avantage et James se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elizabeth. Il frappa à la porte et Camille vient lui ouvrir. Elle le conduisit devant la porte de la jeune demoiselle entra.

Assise sur le bord de son lit, les cheveux défait, portant une simple chemise de nuit fine, elle regardait le ciel, le regard vide.

"Elle n'a pas pleurer depuis son arrivèe, Monsieur.. j'ai peur que sa santé en est patît, monsieur" lui avait dit Camille et il regarda avec peur les joues creusées d'Elizabeth, elle semblait avoir pris dix ans.

Il s'avança de quelques pas. Elle ne bougea pas . Il vient s'assoir sur le lit, près d'elle.

"- Miss Swann ?"

Aucune réponse. Norrington, du bout de doigts, dégagea une méche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage.

"-Elizabeth..."

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et leva la main, lui assemant une violente gifle. Il encaissa le coup et retient sa main lorsqu'elle la leva une seconde fois. Elizabeth porta son regard sur la marque rougeâtre qui se formait déjà sur la joue de L'Amiral, avec surprise et regret puis son regard doré croisa les yeux verts de James.

"- oh... James..."

Elle s'abbandonna aux larmes et sanglotât alors avec violence. L'Amiral, ne tenant plus, la serra contre lui, et la jeune fille, enfouit son visage contre sa y resta longtemps à pleurer, tandis que l'homme lui caressait les cheveux, en tentant de la calmer.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, elle sourit faiblement. Il lui rendit un sourire chaleureux et lui caressa la joue.

"- Oh Miss Swann... magnifique Elizabeth..."

Brusquement, Elizabeth se pencha en avant et passant une main sur sa joue, l'embrassa. Un peu surpris, l'Amiral hésita un instant puis passa une main autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui avant de poser en retour ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.


End file.
